


Memory

by arlenejp



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman, Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Memories, One-Sided Love, fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Memories of the past





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> A work for a prompt from my womens writers group.  
> Good for any pairing

The wasted years. Chasing you, idolizing, all done.  
You played your game, the come to me, no, let me be alone, are all in the past.  
Agonizing on how to be in the same space as you were, to lean close, to smell your essence, to hear your breath, your voice.  
Finished!  
You've ripped me apart, torn my self-esteem to shreds, had me begging.  
Following you as if you were the only warmth, the only positive in the world.  
My sobs, my pleas, fell on your ears but you hushed me with false promises, smiles that never reached your eyes.  
Small gifts like a kiss, a hug, a caress of my cheek.  
And you walked away.  
The only memory is a smell of your cologne, a book you liked, your monogrammed handkerchief.  
You left me, but before you did I had lost the tangible part of me you held.  
My mind, my heart.  
I pushed you out long before you walked out.  
And it's all to the better. Or is it?  
The memory of you will haunt, will chase me the rest of my time on earth.


End file.
